Night's Crazy Journey
by xXxDarkNightxXx
Summary: Night is the only female hunter as far as she knows. Looks like a “human”; how will she react when she runs into a group of “humans” that are different from the rest?
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Crossing the street.

Night POV.

I was just taking a nice nap when I heard some gunfire and loud voices. A bit angry that I had been woken up by loud noises I slowly crept to the window, making sure that I was in the shadows, and looked below and saw a group of four humans making their way across the street with a giant horde of the common ones running after them screaming _"Food! Food! Kill! Kill!" _I noticed that running through the common was a large one. The humans called it a "tank"; I also noticed that on the roof was one of my kind, a "hunter"; it was the hunter that I had fought two days earlier because he had challenged me, I had won but when I walked away the other hunter pounced me and had given me a gash on my stomach, I felt my claws tighten. They were running towards something to climb up, something they called a ladder, but they didn't seem to notice the crying "witch" in the doorway under it. Those humans sure had it hard.

Because of my grudge against the other hunter I leapt out of the window with incredible speed, (speed and agility are my greatest assets.) and in no time I was on the other building. Unfortunately when I landed, the wind shifted and the other hunter caught my scent; and turned around to face me. He decided that he would live if he called a fair fight, but I didn't agree so I ran up to him and just quickly snapped his neck with almost no effort. So out of my curiosity to see what had happened; even though I still heard voices and gunshots; I went to the edge and looked over. The tank was getting angry and was now charging toward the humans while knocking common out of the way, he had even knocked one common into a wall and broke part of the wall. One of the humans was already at the top of the ladder and shooting the common and the tank, two were running towards the ladder, and one had just startled the witch. The one had startled the witch had quickly run up the ladder screaming, and then had turned around and started shooting at the common, tank, and witch. The older one of the two humans running finally reached the ladder and practically ran up it when he saw the witch. The other went up after him with the same speed; the tank was not happy with this at all. He jumped up and grabbed the top of the ladder were the girl was; his weight caused the ladder to fall and so did the girl, until one of the humans grabbed her arm and pulled her up. The one that had startled the witch was celebrating, I have no idea why though. All they did was cross the street. This group of humans was interesting; they had much better teamwork than the others.

The common, tank and witch were very agitated, the tank was just roaring his head off, the common were complaining, and the witch was crying about how they had left her; all of them were around a circular thing called a "barrel" that had flames coming out of it. With all the "infected"(as the humans called us) complaining so loudly I'd never be able to fall asleep. I'll just have to take care of that….

Zoey POV.

We decided to take a short break when we got on the rooftop. Francis was reading something with extreme interest, Luis was celebrating, and Bill was just smoking. I was sure I heard a hunter earlier but it seemed to have gone away. All the infected that had been chasing us were making loud noises below. The witch was crying, the tank was roaring, and the common were just complaining by the sound of it.

All of a sudden the common were screeching. When that stopped after a while the witch screamed then was quiet again. I was very curious about what was going on so I looked over to see that there was a girl(by the shape of her) that was standing over the dead witch. The tank suddenly started to charge the girl out of no where; I was going to pull out my handguns and start shooting the tank but then the girl suddenly disappeared. The tank stopped in confusion; Francis, Luis, and Bill were all looking at me strangely so I waved my hand to call them over and look. Something about this was very strange.

Night POV.

That tank makes me so FURIOUS! I had just shut that witch up when the tank had charged me. Luckily he was so loud that I heard him before he was even halfway there. I simply just ran around him as fast as I could and was about to attack when I heard the humans moving around. Apparently the female had been watching when she saw that the witch was dead, and the tank had charged me. So she had apparently called the others over.

Well since they had given me a show, I thought that I might as well entertain them. So I just reappeared behind the tank, which spun around and threw a punch, which I easily dodged. I quickly jumped backwards when he decided to try and grab me, so compromising he broke a piece of the wall he had punched and threw it at me. It was so easy to dodge that I did a front-flip over the piece of wall and landed perfectly. The humans gave a cheer at this; but I was getting bored, and I wanted to go and take a nap. So I decided to just end it. I quickly ran up to the tank and jumped straight at him, claws first. My claws dug in and the fact that I had run up fast made the impact throw him back. The tank was instantly killed; the humans gave a huge cheer but then quieted. One even yelled something out; but I didn't understand what he had said.

Apparently the witch had lived and had pretended to be "dead" until she had a chance to get me back. So she sneaked up on me and then stabbed me in the side of my stomach; but before she had a chance to make the wound worse, I quickly hit her on the side of her neck; hearing the final crack.

Francis POV.

Ok. That was seriously awesome, weird and strange at the same time. Zoey called us over to see what she was looking at. There was a girl that just somehow appeared behind the tank, when he spun around and threw a punch at her, I thought she was done for. But she just dodged it like nothing. This caused us to cheer; it was so awesome! But being that cheat the tank was; he got a piece of the wall he had put a hole in and threw it at the girl. She had somehow dodged it perfectly by jumping over it, with a perfect 10 point 0 landing. When she landed she suddenly disappeared and then like a streak of lightning, struck the tank and threw him back. To my surprise he didn't get back up. We all cheered, but Luis noticed that the witch he had startled earlier (hahahaha noob) was making her way to the girl.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled but apparently it didn't do any good. The witch stuck her long claws in the side of the girl's stomach. But a second later the girl spun around and (it looked like she karate chopped its neck) snapped the witches neck. Dude. I wish I could do that. I HATE witches.

Bill POV.

The show that the girl that was on the street gave a great show. But her strength and speed were un-human. After she killed the witch she had fell to the floor. Zoey had immediately climbed down the last pieces of the ladder, which fell as soon as she hit the ground. (So now she's separated from us…) and rushed to the girl's aid. When she turned the girl over she yelped in shock. Since we couldn't see she yelled to us.

"SHES A HUNTER!"

**Oooh!~ It's the first chapter prologue thing and already Night's secret is out! I was digging through my files the other day and I found this. About my other story called "when the moon cries" That has been put on hold because of little to no fan support. When I get comments it makes me want to write! So here's Night's Bio. I'll be putting it on my page.**

**Name: Night (I haven't decided on a last name. help? Just as long as its not hunter!)**

**Age: Unkown**

**Species: Hunter**

**Assets: Speed and agility.**

**Description: Does not remember her past. Is the only female hunter as far as she knows. Has a strange scar on her face. Red eyes. Loves pizza. Not very social and has no idea how to speak English. Loves to sleep and take naps.**

**So got any suggestions for her last name besides hunter? Any questions concerns or problems? Ask away! My favorite comment will be featured in the next chaper.**

**Next Chapter: A girl hunter?**

**Be sure to click that little green button to bring me happiness and get a free cookie!**


	2. Female hunter

**Dark: Yo! Dark Here! Here's chapter one! I can't update or work on the story as much because I have school and an outside life too ya know.**

**Man I for got the disclaimer: I do not own left for dead. I own Night and this story though.**

**On With the Story!A Female hunter**

**~*~**

Night P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see that the female from the group of humans crouched over me. I saw some wrappings around my waist and my leg. I didn't move. The other humans were on the roof with their guns pointed at me in case of anything. I looked back at the female to see that she had noticed that I was awake and was speaking; but I had no idea what she was saying.Apparently it showed on my face because she stopped and just looked deep in my eyes. It was during this time that I noticed that her "gun" was on the floor pointing at me, even though her hand wasn't on it one of them was near it. When I looked back up she seemed to have decided something and smiled at me. I just looked up at her in confusion. Why did she help me? Why hadn't she killed me with her gun while I was knocked out from my loss of blood? All the other humans would have done it without second thoughts. Why are these so different.

Zoey P.O.V.

The hunter woke up. I tried asking her if she was ok but by the look on her face she didn't understand what I was saying. So I looked into her eyes searching; was this hunter different? Meanwhile she noticed that my gun was on the floor near her head and looked at me again in confusion. Probably wondering 'why haven't you killed me yet?' This hunter seemed… Different. I felt comfortutable around her. So I decided; this hunter was different for the better. I smiled at her. This was going to be fun.

Night P.O.V.

So she called something out to the other humans; I don't understand what their words mean. I stared into the human's eyes and she stared back. We somehow made a connection; we were not foes. She pushed her gun away, which caused the other humans to tense, stood up and held her hand out. I reached up and cautiously grabbed her hand, and she pulled me up into a standing position. She smiled again.

She pointed at herself and said "I'm Zoey." I understood this. She was saying that her name was Zoey. The human's language wasn't all that different… She seemed to be waiting for something so I pointed at her and said "You're Zoey…" She seemed a bit shocked that I said 'you're.' The humans on the roof were shocked as well, but that was all short lived because the 'commons' screamed as a sign that they were coming in a large horde by the sound of it.

The humans had shocked expressions; I simply turned towards the direction that the common were coming. I was injured so I knew I couldn't run as fast as I would have liked. The first wave ran in. The human named 'Zoey' picked up her gun and got on a trashcan and nodded to me. We were all together on this. For some reason she counted and a human on top of the roof was saying something. "One"; I felt my mood begin to change I didn't understand what she was saying.. I was turning more aggressive toward the oncoming horde. "Two" More aggressive as I felt my claws extend. "Three" The horde was getting closer. My mood was still darkening. "Four" I felt like I was turning into something darker. Something DEADLY. She repeaded herself again and when she said "four" I lost control.

Zoey P.O.V.

I heard Francis chanting "let the bodies hit the floor" over and over again. I don't really want to know why... I was quietly counting from one to four. I don't know why though. While I was counting I noticed the hunter's body language was changing. It was going from relaxed and prepared for the worst to aggressive and… Something I don't know how to put it... Something... Demonic... When I said four the second time, the horde had just about reached us and pointed at them. I was going to throw my pipebomb that I had found on the roof before I climbed down, but then I noticed a blur that was ripping down the common like nothing.

I was a bit disturbed when I saw that it was the hunter. Her claws were about as long as a witches and her stance was intimidating because of the speed that she struck. She never actually moved more than two feet (because of her leg) but her arms and claws were like lightning. Unreal. I knew that her eyes were red but when I saw them again at that moment… They had a blood thirsty, demonic shine to them. Shivers went down my spine. I then realized that I wasn't shooting while everyone else was (with the exception of the hunter) and immediately started shooting at the infected. After a while when the horde had been defeated, that the hunter was still in her stance and her eyes were still thirsty for blood.

I carefully took a closer look and noticed that her irises were cat-like slits. Her eye color was blood thirsty red. The outer part of her eye that was supposed to be white was black. She stayed still and did not move, save for the breathing. She seemed to be waiting for something… I didn't exactly know why but I snapped my fingers and she returned to normal. The slits in her eyes turned back to balls and outer part of the eye turned back to white. She seemed slightly confused. Her stance changed back to a relaxed one and she shifted so that the weight was on her un-injured leg. I got an Idea and said "I'm going to take her for some new threads!" to Bill, Fransis, and Luis. I quickly grabbed the hunters wrist and dragged her to a nearby clothing store that was abandoned, while Bill tried to figure out what I meant, Fransis trying to convince me to bring back some beer and Luis was looking at a purple butterfly saying that it was pretty.

**Dark: Dang it! I made a bunch of mistakes in this chapter! Well anyway I made Bill an old man with no clue about new sayings such as "threads" Fransis a biker that loves to drink (but on the other hand he was anyway…) and Luis the lovable idiot XD Someone shoot me! Well anyway… ooohhhh~ so if someone counts to four and points at something Night will tear it apart!? Yes! Yes she will. So beware.**

**Night: Why am I the crazy one with apparent anger issues directed at numbers?!**

**Dark: dunno. Cause I thought that it'd be cool x3 and it was. Ooohhh yes it was. AND ITS STAYING. I want to hear what you guys (the readers) think of this story! Anyway I got the one to four and lose control thing from a certain song. Francis's saying of "let the bodies hit the floor" is a large hint. First one to guess correctly gets a prize of their choice! Anyway go Zoe! Giv'em a hint of the next chapter!**

**Zoey: The hunter gets some new clothes! Luis gets locked in a closet with a witch?! Francis gets his hands on beer! The hunter gets a name and experiences alcohol for the first time! Bill finds a lifetime supply of cigarettes! I find out what its like to try and bathe a infected! **

**Next on Nights crazy Journey! Apartments full of wonder!**

**Night: Why oh why do I know you guys?! TT~TT**


End file.
